TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention is directed to the field of fiber reactive dye intermediates useful in the preparation of fiber reactive dyes. Fiber reactive dyes containing the reactive vinyl sulfone moiety are well known; see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,205. The vinyl sulfone moiety may be represented by the formula: --SO.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2. The vinyl group forms a covalent bond with pendant hydroxy or amine groups in the substrate which is to be dyed yielding dyeing of exceptional fastness.
Generally, the vinyl sulfone group is incorporated into the dye molecule by forming an amine containing at one least one vinyl sulfone group. The amine is then diazotized and coupled with a coupling component to form the dyestuff or it may be condensed with a dyestuff containing labile halogen moiety. Fiber reactive dyes containing the vinyl sulfone moiety such as monoazo, disazo, polyazo dyes, their metal complexes, the anthraquinone dyes, the phthalocyanine dyes, the formazan dyes and the dioxazine dyes are well known.